borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Legendary Hybrids
Apparently, you can now make legendary hybrids. This include making a Skullmasher Volcano, a Gemini Troll, or an Unforgiven Defiler. For these modding techies out there, you can do this by taking out the Manufacturer part, so it is a blank, also you can take out the grip. Also, you have to have the first slot, the item grade, as the scorpio item grade. This only works with that item grade, as to my knowledge. P.S. You can leave a grip in, but I haven't speculated the legibility of it yet, as in I'm not sure if it will load into Borderlands or not. From there, you can mix and match parts onto a weapon, to give it the cool legendary abilities. Now here comes the part that most people have trouble with. Move the sliders, the quality and level, to the lowest values. You have to do this because, the weapon comes up as a really high level in game, and you don't want that. Save, go to hex editor and find the FF FF value and change it to 00 3F. Save and rehash/resign. Load into Borderlands and enjoy your new gun :D Kokanojo 15:06, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the post, this helps a lot. My friend and I were experimenting yesterday, and while my mods were more conservative, he managed to come out with a weapon with a level requirement of about 693,000, which seems to be what you are talking about. Skeve613 15:20, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Please, please don't do this, this is just making stock guns more rediculous than they already are. I've been modding since since WT first came out, but even I abhor these gamebreakers every prepubescent is toting around these days. I don't make a habit of deleting other people's posts, but please, I beg you, remove this before it gives the dross an incentive to start modding more gamebreakers. What's next? The negative health and ammo class mods for public access? Or the grenade mod that forcibly dumps all items and SDU's? Let this die. Sreza 15:22, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : Thats a grenade mod? Ok : Never going online in public. GnarlyToaster 19:43, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Naming those was a bad idea, or a great influence... For Modders, Sreza Ummm i know how to make those guns, but i have no idea what the FF FF value is in hex editing, can someone give me a step by step guide on how to change it to 00 3F? 16:11, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Fortunately, most people do not have access to WillowTree. Of those who do mod, an even smaller preportion both have a hex editor and know how to use it. The real danger as I see it is when such modders are unscrupulous people who spread their stuff around rather than keeping it among friends and either a) pass it off as legitimate and thus give rise to all the stupid "hey guyz is this modz?" kind of stuff or b) distribute truly detrimental stuff like the negative class mods. I love modding as a way of exploring the game and enjoying it more, and actually have no problem with such hybrids and view them as interesting, but if people start distributing them and giving more restrained modders like myself a bad name then I will object. Overpowered guns being the biggest problem. Skeve613 17:23, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I've been playing around with this for a little bit. I have no intentions of making ridiculously overpowered guns, just making hybrids that would otherwise be impossible. Out of the 4 I've been trying to make, 2 of them have passed into BL--the Chimera/Equalizer/Anaconda (x4 element/6 round mag) and Hellfire/Bitch/Savior (x4 element/55 round mag/ammo regen). I posted them on my talk page. I'm still trying to get my Nemesis Protector to work, but I've given up on an Avenger/Raven/Destroyer hybrid ZHDarkstar 02:41, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Challenge modders to make the most awesome red text combo's. Example an Equalizer Unforgiven would give unending fire power, its a helluva thing. Also could you use this to give a dove an invader sight. 10:28, July 26, 2010 (UTC) i made a chimera/equalizer/unforgiven, but im having trouble on some others, ideas? To clear things up you cannot mix unique weapon parts custom weapon parts. Like The Patton with an equalizer body and so on. Bricksmash 20:10, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : Well that would explain why my Nemesis/Protector and Avenger-based hybrids didn't work. I'm thinking of going Raven/Guardian/Destroyer for a CR, Violator/Protector/Invader/Firehawk/Rebel for a repeater, and Striker/Defender/Bulldog for a CS. I might also experiment with a Thanatos/Vengeance/Reaper MP, a Bastard/Revolution/Ogre MG, Penetrator/Orion SA Sniper Rifle, Volcano/Surkov/Cyclops Sniper Rifle. Rocket launchers are pretty much all just different barrels so it's impossible to make a scorpio-hybrid launcher. However, you can make a Rhino Roaster by normal weapon construction means. BTW, is the increased crit damage & reduced RoF of the Unforgiven worth trading out the Anaconda barrel? Also, has anyone else encountered random freezes while having these items in inventory? I'm playing on the xbox in case anyone's wondering, and no I don't take the modded weapons online. I just use them for experimental and leveling purposes. ZHDarkstar 21:37, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : : One thing I've noticed regarding grips and legendary hybrids is that they only work properly when the grip and material match.ZHDarkstar 20:34, September 25, 2010 (UTC)